I'm Like a Bird
by Miko Jaganshi
Summary: My first songfic to "I'm Like A Bird" by Nelly Furtado. Hiei has to leave Kurama heartbroken and what's the significance of the teargems? Read and find out. Yaoi warning!


Miko Jaganshi: As you know already, I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi so donâEt sue me. Oh and in case you wanted to know, this time I felt like doing something different with my fiction. So here's the diff. This is a songfic. It's to the very well known song "I'm Like A Bird" by Nelly Furtado. I was inspired by another songfic called "Dude Looks Like A Lady." By the way this is a yaoi for those who don't want to read anything with m/m relationships. Enjoy!  
  
I'm Like A Bird  
  
Opening: It's nighttime at the Minamino house and the rainstorm outside is just finishing up. We see Kurama in a pair of red satin pajamas sitting gloomily on the windowsill of his room. He is slowly and halfheartedly tracing the outline of a broken heart through the condensed raindrops on the window while crying noiselessly. He pauses and gazes down to remember mere hours ago as a lone tear streaks down his face and lands on his knee.  
  
"You're beautiful. That's for sure. You'll never ever fade."  
  
Flashback to a few hours before we see a playful Kurama smiling happily as Hiei arrives in his room through the window. Hiei walks past him coldly and Kurama's face adapts a confused expression.  
  
"You're lovely, but it's not for sure that I won't ever change."  
  
Hiei turns a look of regret on his face as he reaches one hand out and strokes Kurama's left cheek longingly. Kurama opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out.  
  
"And though my love is real, and though my love is true."  
  
Hiei shakes his head gently, his hand still on Kurama's face. He drops his hand lightly and strides to the window and gestures out to the night sky showing Kurama.  
  
"I'm like a bird. I'll only fly away."  
  
A suddenly understanding Kurama chokes back a sob as his eyes fill to the top with tears. The saddened Hiei beside him looks at him regretfully.  
  
"I don't know where my soul is. I don't know where my home is. And baby all I need for you to know is...."  
  
Hiei reaches down to the black tear gem around his pale neck and begins to caress it softly, remembering all the times the two had together. Kurama's head drops sullenly and he sobs, his blood red hair concealing his angelic face.  
  
"I'm like a bird. I'll only fly away."  
  
Hiei, fist clenches pained around his tear gem as his own eyes fill with unshed tears. The sobbing Kurama beside him coughs on his own tears as he lets them free to fall down his face.  
  
"I don't know where my soul is. I don't know where my home is. All I need for you to know is..."  
  
Kurama looks mournfully up at his lover with a questioning look as if to say 'Must you go?' Hiei solemnly nods a yes and Kurama whimpers sadly.  
  
"Your faith in me brings me to tears."  
  
Hiei turns and grasps Kurama's shoulders to turn him towards himself. He then carefully probes his emerald eyes with a look that truthfully says "I'm sorry."  
  
"Even after all these years."  
  
Kurama collapses and winds his arms dependently around Hiei's middle and sinks to the floor on his knees crying. Hiei suppresses more tears difficultly.  
  
"And it pains me so much to tell that you don't know me that way."  
  
Hiei lovingly places a hand underneath Kurama's chin to lift his face to gaze into his. Kurama's sobbing ceases briefly and Hiei begins to run his fingers through his crimson locks whispering words of comfort. Kurama's tear-stained face is occupied by a saddened frown and he resumes crying silently.  
  
"And though my love is real, and though my love is true."  
  
Hiei adopts a dreamy look on his face as he lifts Kurama's face to his own very slowly. Kurama understands and closes his eyes, letting Hiei's hands guide him. Hiei closes his "seeing eyes" as well as his Jagan, still underneath the ward, begins to glow a faint purple.  
  
"I'm like a bird. I'll only fly away."  
  
The two lovers passionately lock their lips together, leaving their feelings behind in a display of pure love. With eyes closed, they kiss like they used to when they were happy together seemingly so long ago.  
  
"I don't know where my soul is. I don't know where my home is. And baby all I need for you to know is..."  
  
Kurama, still kneeling, blindly snakes his arms around the smaller fire Demon's waist. Hiei reaches down and gently tangles his fingers in Kurama's ruby side locks and pulls his face into his own even more.  
  
"I'm like a bird. I'll only fly away."  
  
Kurama opens his eyes and sees a very unfamiliar look of pure love etched into Hiei's eyes. This just makes Kurama cry harder.  
  
"I don't know where my soul is. I don't know where my home is. And baby all I need for you to know is...'  
  
Suddenly, the ward covering Hiei's Jagan is overcome with pure, sweet emotions such as passion and it snaps off revealing the violet, glowing third eye of Hiei Jaganshi.  
  
"It's not that I want to say goodbye. It's just that every time you try to tell me, me that you love me..."  
  
Hiei eyes break open and he senses the ward is missing. He sadly but delicately pushes out of the kiss. Kurama reaches out for more but Hiei turns away to the window, his eyes mournful.  
  
"Each and every single day, I know that I'm gonna have to eventually give you away."  
  
Hiei slowly reaches up to the back of his neck and unclasps the tear gem that hangs from his graceful neck. He pulls it around then front of him and holds it up for Kurama to see. Kurama, eyes still wet with tears, gasps at the sight of what Hiei is doing.  
  
"And though my love is real, and though my love is true."  
  
Kurama stands, aware of what Hiei is going to do. Hiei holds either side of the chain and wraps his arms around Kurama's neck.  
  
"I'm just scared that we may fall through."  
  
Hiei struggles briefly to join both ends. When he is finished, Kurama smiles and resumes his crying. Hiei smiles weakly as well. And Kurama pulls Hiei in for another brief kiss.  
  
"I'm like a bird. I'll only fly away."  
  
Hiei kisses Kurama for a split second then flees leaving another freshly shed tear gem on Kurama's bedroom carpet. Kurama, smiling opens his eyes only to see a blur of black rushing out the window.  
  
"I don't know where my soul is. I don't know where my home is. And baby all I need for you to know is..."  
  
Despite the sad moment, a bright grin appears on Kurama's wet lips as tears stream down his face. He rushes to the window and sees a small note on the sill. he pauses to pick it up.  
  
"I'm like a bird. I'll only fly away."  
  
Kurama reads the note and clutches it to his chest, tears pouring from his eyes like a waterfall.  
  
"I don't know where my soul is. I don't know where my home is."  
  
The note reads. "The tear I shed for you has a soulmate. Like the two of us. For their sake, reunite them as we will one day. Forever yours, ~Hiei~"  
  
"And baby all I need for you to know is..."  
  
The unseen tear gem on the carpet remains where it is as Kurama climbs onto his windowsill and, sobbing still, stares longingly out.  
  
"I'm like a bird. I'll only fly away."  
  
Kurama looks down at Hiei's second tear gem around his neck and kisses it then looks back up out the window.  
  
"I don't know where my soul is. I don't know where my home is."  
  
Some many miles away, Hiei mournfully wipes a trail of tears from his eyes before they are shed.  
  
"And all I need for you to know is...."  
  
Both Kurama and Hiei at the very same time smile and think "Ai shitteru, love..."  
  
THE END 


End file.
